


Bloody Game

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-16
Updated: 2006-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Harry wishes he'd never taught Ron to play pool.





	Bloody Game

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

I should have never let him convince him to learn this bloody game.

I didn't know what it would do to me though—I honestly didn't.

I didn't realize that watching his hand curl around the end of the stick would send images of his hand curled around my cock slamming into me. I couldn't have conceived that his blowing on the end of stick after chalking it would make my cock hard as a rock.

He's obsessed with it you know, bending over the table just so, lining up his stick, and making the damn balls got into the right pockets. You can see the concentration on his face, you can see it in the way he bites his lip when the end of his stick touches the cue ball, and in the lines of his body as he bends over the table.

We won't even go into way the muscles in his arms and back flex or how his jeans fit his arse when he moves.

"Harry," Ron says as he waves his hand it front of my face. "Your shot mate."

It's hard to shake myself from the daydream of kissing those lips but I force my attention back on him.

"What?" I curse inside when my voice comes out as a squeak and I tug my shirt down over the evidence of my _distraction_.

"Your shot," Ron repeats himself and raises an eyebrow. "You all right there, Harry? You look a bit flushed."

It's my shot, of course it's my shot, and I should take it. I can feel his eyes on me as I walk towards him instead of the pool table.

"Ron," I croak and crook my finger. "Can you bend down a bit?'

I'm close enough now that I can smell him—chocolate and ale mixed together and I can't help but drink it in. He bends slightly at the waist and I move closer.

"I want you," I whisper into his ear before claiming his lips.

His mouth parts in surprise and he's totally still. His arms flounder for a moment, his hands raise to my chest, and then to my surprise he deepens the kiss. His tongue brushes mine, one hand slides to my hair, and the other slides over my arse. I moan and press tighter against him and I feel it—I can feel the erection tenting his jeans and my moan is lost in his mouth.

It seems like hours but it can only have been a few moments before we have to break apart to gasp for air. He pushes me back until my arse is resting on the pool table and his hands trap me between it and his body.

"So is it my shot now?" He asks as he dips his head to nip at my neck.

"Yes—" I moan as my flutter closed as he cups me before stroking me through my jeans. "Your shot."

"I think I need to chalk your stick for you," he murmurs and grins against my neck. "Is that what you want, Harry?"

My hands slide to the buttons on his jeans and I pop them open quickly. I slide my hand inside to find him bare and I he claims my lips when my hand closes around him.

"I'll show you mine," I whisper as I fist him. "If you show me yours."

"You're such a pool shark, Harry."

"You have no idea," I grin and kiss him again.

I love this bloody game.


End file.
